


Experiences

by Bunsuu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Gentle Sex, Other, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsuu/pseuds/Bunsuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinobot's idea of interfacing is not at all what Optimus is used to. SHATTERED GLASS BEAST WARS. Optimus is predictably violent in all regards. Dinobot wants to "fix" him. Optimus also has never tried interfacing like Predacons do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> I needed the SG Beasties suddenly.

Most days, Dinobot never protested or fought when the Maximal leader took over what started as the Predacon's timid overatures to interfacing. He yielded to his shoving, clenching, scratching servos and only yelped in discomfort from the forced removal of his interfacing panel from its' hinges. There was no struggle even when Primal would strangle the cervical energon line, poking at it with the sharp tips of his servos in clear warning. A dare to move. Instead, Dinobot just laid there, surrendered without any fight. Now, Primal wasn't stupid enough to not take what was so easy to obtain, but he wanted Dinobot to at least lash out at him for the pain that he caused him. Most bots did, but Dinobot was an exception. The satisfaction of the crumpling faux-organic plating beneath his servos would have to suffice.

This time, though, Dinobot caught his servos as they rose to rip the taller mech out of that position and held on firmly. Immediately Primal bristled and clenched his servos hard onto the other bot's, digging the tips of fingers into the fake saurian flesh. But Dinobot kept kissing him like he was pretending Dinobot's derma would shatter the plating on his face into a million tiny little pieces. It was unfamiliar. His instincts told him to struggle. Dinobot even pushed him down onto the floor with his larger size, but the way it was still gentle made Optimus even more disgruntled.

"Just... let me give you... this. Please, Optimus?" 

Primal nearly snarled something along the lines of "I'll take what I want, not what you choose to give me!" But, Dinobot was actually holding him back, actually fighting. Well, not fighting, but being as insistent and stifling as he normally was. It still could mean that... that Dinobot could struggle with him, if he played this right. Primal glowered but relaxed his frame, no matter how he didn't want to. He just had to wait to initiate it. Dinobot smiled at his compliance and it made Optimus even more uncomfortable.

The servos which had been clasped around his made their hasty- eager?- retreat and began stroking at his sides gently and slow. Optimus's own servos fell back onto the cold floor, useless at the moment. The kisses became a little less chaste and more like the ones he'd seen in romantic things (that he wasn't sure what the point of were), full of oral lubricant and glossa. These were new sensations for him altogether, and part of him longed to bite down as hard as he could onto the invading protoflesh to see Dinobot's eyes fritz with pain and for energon to flood his intake; it tasted much better than the lubricant. Still, he couldn't, not yet, and quickly shut out that thought completely.

Those servos also began to grow more bold, playing with the metal chest plates and even started moving further downward, toward his interfacing panel. Optimus was unsure of the proper way to respond to this, so he stayed rigid as a board. Dinobot didn't mind though, gleefully taking the lead and playing with everything his servos could reach. Eventually the servos got to his panel and, completely different to the firm grab he was expecting, digits ghosted over the surface of the panel like it would also break apart too. Fire bounced up his neural net and it caught him off guard. Stiffening, Optimus could only helplessly feel as Dinobot's fingers continued their assault on the metal panel. That was, he mused as Dinobot suddenly stopped and one hand moved to his hip and stroked at the joint connecting the pelvic armor to the leg, not bad, really... he had expected worse. He had expected to feel nothing from the whole experience.

But then those fingertips traced the panel's seams and Primal's vents gasped at the sudden stimulation. Predictably, his panel had opened of its own volition but he couldn't even focus on that right now. His neural net was practically singing. The Predacon pulled away from the heavily-panting chassis to have a look at his new leader's valve. During the last few times they'd interfaced- and he used that term very lightly- had been so quick and brutal he hadn't ever seen the valve that rode him until he could barely move. It was rather cute, really. Needed a paintjob in some areas because he rode bots as ferociously as he fought, but, probably because of the CR chamber, was otherwise in good shape.

"What--... what are you doing?" Primal had apparently caught him oogling his valve. 

"Just looking." 

"But... why?" Primal wheezed, looking down with fascination bordering on self-consciousness.

"Well, because," Dinobot blinked at the strange question. "It's yours, Optimus."

The answer threw anything he had planned to retort off balance, and Primal could feel an energon buildup heating his faceplates. Giving up, for now, he leaned back onto the floor, landing with a small "thud". 

Now, Dinobot wasn't really into creating mischief, but... Primal wasn't watching and it was really tempting to...

Optimus was just starting to relax when Dinobot dove down and took a long lick at the valve in question. The reaction was instantaneous: Primal's frame jerked up, and he made quite possibly the most embarrassing noise he's ever made throughout his function. There was a shrill screech from Optimus' claws raking across the floor, creating four deep scratchmarks on the steel floor. Impulsively grabbing his thigh to still him and cupping the servo that was the cause of the racket.

"Dino-" Optimus leveled an icy glare at the Predacon only to falter when he found Dinobot smiling at him with that infernally warm and gushy grin. The one he used when Optimus let him carry the half-stasis locked Maximal back to base to be put into the CR chamber. Most times Primal drug himself to it, so he could prolong what could be dubbed an "afterglow" from that day's battle.

With a peck on his forehead Dinobot moved back down to position his head between his legs and vigorously resumed the task he'd begun. For what it's worth... this was new and felt good at least. Optimus was still shocked Dinobot had the nerve to put his glossa... well, there! He never had felt squeamish or shy about anything to do with interfacing before this, but... he felt so vulnerable and part of him was furious, it wanted to struggle and bite and kick and strangle. But, like this... he found himself getting swept away by the situation and had trouble thinking about anything other than how slagging good that felt.

Ugh... he had wanted this, still wanted it... but it wasn't what he had in mind when he started. 

Meanwhile Dinobot had taken to suckling on the outer folds while his fingers worked tirelessly as they stretched the inner walls. Primal had no idea that he hadn't stopped moaning and was squirming incessantly under the saurian's glossa and fingers. It was so good to see Optimus enjoying himself in a way where he wasn't injuring or maiming others... or himself. The gorilla-bot was a handful, but, he found himself readily accepting the ordeals the Maximal put him through.

After a while of this, Dinobot realized that Primal might not last through two overloads, the poor thing was so shellshocked that he would need a long rest after just one overload, so, it was best to cut to the chase. Removing his fingers and mouth from the weeping valve, the Predacon let his spike out of its' panel- which had been getting uncomfortably tight down there, the display Optimus unwittingly put on was really nice, to say the least- and waited for Primal to come to his senses enough to see what he was doing. It didn't take long, and Optimus, too, looked at his partner's array. He had never really paid attention to it, but now... it seemed like a whole different experience.

Slowly, as to not startle the Maximal so he did not have to deal with his sudden anger, Dinobot returned to his initial position. Carefully, he reached for Optimus's arms and looped them over his shoulders. The urge to strangle the bot above him flashed through his processor but he just couldn't like this. He wanted to see where this went. The next thing Dinobot grabbed were his knees and he moved them to wrap his waist. By now, the Predacon's spike was heavily resting on his thigh and Optimus rocked himself a little bit to convey his growing impatience. 

Dinobot smiled again at him and complied with the unspoken orders. Entering Optimus at a slow-but-not-obnoxiously-slow pace, Dinobot pulled the Maximal closer and tightened his grip. Which was a good thing, because Primal let out a gasp and a moan cobbled together and jerked, making Dinobot nearly drop him. Optimus had forgotten what it felt like to bother to lube himself before going down on a spike and slag... why had he begun to think of foreplay as a waste of time? The angle was all wrong but also right in a funny way that made his neural net tingle. 

Soon enough, Dinobot had stuffed his entire length in. Primal had begun shaking with the onslaught of nodes lighting up in his valve that he hadn't touched in scores of stellar cycles. 

"Are you alright, Optimus?" Ever worried about Primal's safety, like always... it was kind of annoying since nobody had ever really cared about that before. He always came back functional, he supposed. 

"Y-yes! Fine! Just move already, you slagging Predacon!"

And move he did. Primal nearly shouted at the first thrust, but... just in case the walls weren't as soundproof as they should be, he managed to stop it quick enough to make it sound more like a bark than a howl. After that near-blunder, he moderated his volume to maintain a near constant stream of quiet sobs and little groans here and there. The pace was almost torturously gentle but it surprisingly was enough to sate him. Maybe because of the lube and the angle? He wasn't sure. All he was sure of was he really would strangle Dinobot if he stopped now. Unconsciously, his arms and legs tightened around the Predacon as he got closer and closer to overload.

Dinobot's thrusts kept getting faster and faster and Optimus wasn't sure he was going to last, but it wasn't going to be long.

Primal threw back his helm and panted noisily, which caught Dinobot's attention and he leaned forward to kiss. This time Dinobot kissed almost sloppily but much more demandingly than last time. That was all the warning he got before Dinobot suddenly upped the ante on his thrusts, going much harder than he had been. It was more than enough to push the Maximal over the edge. Primal's optics flared and went wide and he choked out a long moan muffled by the Predacon's intake. Only nanokliks later he felt a warm gush of fluids deep inside him. 

Dinobot slowed, vents panting as he helped his leader ride out the overload before, finally, the charge dissapated from the both of them. Exhausted, Primal went slack in his arms, optics dim and looking at nothing in particular as he tried to regain his strength. Carefully setting Primal down to lay on his back, Dinobot then rolled over to do the same next to him. He knew from experience that Optimus liked to go clean himself immediately after interfacing, no matter how exhausted he was. Sure enough, Primal soon rose from his prone position and sat up. Moments later he was up and heading toward the washracks, and Dinobot had to ask now or he wouldn't ever know. 

"Optimus! Wait," Dinobot propped himself up on his elbows and, thankfully, Optimus did stop and tilt his head toward him questioningly. "Was it... good for you?"

He turned his helm back toward the door, staring at it for a moment before exventing. 

"It... was."


End file.
